This invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to training equipment comprising a strike object, such as a punching bag used in boxing or martial arts.
Punch bags are extensively used in boxing and martial arts training. A conventional punch ball uses a suspension strap that passes through the center. The strap is secured to the floor and the ceiling or door frame keeping the punch bag in a set vertical position, while allowing the bag to move laterally when punched or kicked by a sportsman. However, it is important for the athlete to develop skills of attacking different parts of the opponent's torso while the opponent is moving, bending and evading the strike. To this end, trainers often use padded gloves that the trainers move up or down causing the trainee to shift the direction of the blow. While such training method works satisfactory in many cases, it necessarily requires that there be a second person who works with the trainee at all times. Furthermore, the trainer's hand cannot withstand multiple blows by several trainees, which is why such method can hardly be used for an extended period of time.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional punch bags and provision of a punch bag that can be used in boxing and martial arts training and can be forced to move in a plurality of radial directions.